Of Snowglobes and Mistletoes
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: -CHRISTMAS SPECIAL- Ryuga didn't really celebrate Christmas much. To him holidays were just a waste of time and money. But Wanda is determined to get the Dragon Emperor into the Holiday Spirit. RyugaXOC


It was Christmas day. Ginga invited his friends over to his house for a party and they happily agreed. Soon it was in full swing as they danced, chatted and ate the delicious pot-luck meal. There were so busy that no one noticed a certain white-haired blader sneak in. Well...almost everyone.

"I knew you'd come!" yelled Wanda happily as she glomped Ryuga sending some sprays of snow flying.  
"Yeah, sorry I'm late," he said as he ruffled the girl's dark brown hair. Wanda pouted which made Ryuga smirk. She hated being treated like a kid.

"Ryuga came!" shouted Yuu as he poked his head from the kitchen. His face was covered in cookie batter as he disappeared back in," Kyo-yo! You owe me 10 bucks!"

Wanda led Ryuga to the living room where noise and chaos covered every inch of the room.

"So, this is Christmas?" he asked. Wanda looked at him curiously," What do you mean this is Christmas? Of course it is. Haven't you ever celebrated Christmas before?"

Ryuga shrugged," I don't really celebrate holidays much. Whenever Christmas comes along I just stay and my room and do stuff."

"So you haven't actually celebrated Christmas before?" Ryuga shook his head at the question. Wanda got a mischievous glint in her eyes. A glint that was usually seen whenever she gets one of her 'brilliant' ideas.

"Then, why don't we start now?"

She switched off the music player which was just next to her. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the girl.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

* * *

"So having fun yet?" asked Wanda as she handed a cup of cocoa to Ryuga and sit next to him on the porch swing of the Hagane residence.

"Considering the the fact I spent three hours having a snowball fight, playing truth or dare, baking the worst batch of cookies ever, watching sappy Christmas movies, falling on my butt cos' of ice skating a bunch of times and listen to Ginga singing 'Twelve Days of Christmas' for an hour straight, you guess"

"Uh...It was unforgettable?" said Wanda innocently.

Ryuga shrugged and took a sip of cocoa. Wanda frowned but she pulled something out of her jacket pocket. "Here..." she took his hand and put a bracelet around it. Ryuga observed and noticed that it looked like a small dragon coiling around his wrist.

"I like it," he replied.

"I got something for you too." Ryuga put his cup on the swing and pulled something out of his pocket. He pulled out a small black box and handed it to the girl. Wanda looked at it curiously before removing the lid. She gasped in awe as she pulled a snow globe It was placed on a black base and showed a miniature version of France. The Eiffel tower was in the middle and upon closer inspection Wanda saw something engraved on the bottom. She turned it over and saw it in golden writing.

_Your old home from a new friend. Merry Christmas. ~Ryuga_

She looked up and met Ryuga's golden eyes," It's perfect."

A small smile played on Ryuga's lips.

"This is supposed to be the part where you say this is the best Christmas ever," said Wanda.

"I can't say that yet. Something's missing," he said.

Wanda was about to retort when she looked up. Ryuga looked up too.

"Ryuga, do you know what that is up there?"

"The last piece of green in the city?"  
"Noooooo...It's mistletoe."

"What's mistletoe?"

"Well...It's a plant. Do you know what to do when two people are under the mistletoe?"

"No, I don't see what the big deal is with some pla-."

Wanda cut him off by placing her lips on his.

They broke apart a few seconds later just staring each other until Ryuga broke the silence.

"I think I'm beginning to like Christmas."

* * *

**The last part was inspired by a 'Get Ed' picture I found on deviantart.**

**Sorry but this was kinda rushed. I kinda felt incomplete about celebrating Christmas without posting a fic about it so I did this. Hope you like it. :)**

**Merry Christmas to everyone! Happy Birthday Jesus! :)**

**P.S. I don't mean to be self-centered but it's also my birthday today so greetings are much appreciated. :)**


End file.
